obliviafandomcom-20200214-history
Aiel "Hanako" Tsukihana
Aiel Tsukihana, simply called by her middle name; "Hanako" by her friends is a major character in the Oblivia franchise and is the middle sister of Nami and Orchid Tsukihana. She is the second of the main three tritagonists of Oblivia - Kurai no Ame. Appearance Hanako is a very short voluptuous late teenage Vampire girl with long, nearly thigh length moon white hair and blood red eyes. Her bangs are styled into a V shape, a common Vampire trope, and her side bangs reach just under her breasts. There is an upraising tuft of hair coming from the crown of her head (Though instead of making fun of it she'd rather you compare it to a unicorn horn instead). Hanako has full, pink lips, fangs, long slender arms and legs, thick thighs, and arched calves. She is often seen wearing multiple different outfits, but her most usual clothing is her gothic lolita attire starting with a black maid's headdress with white frills coming from the top and bottoms, crimson lace forming multiple X's down the middle, and two large red ribbons on each end. She wears a large choker with her mother's crimson cross around her neck. The middle appears to represent the eye of Vampire's. On the under layer of her outfit is a white, cleavage and back bearing dress with white frills at the chest separated by thin black lace. The middle of each breast has thin black cross stitching of lace and in the middle of the chest there is a large red bow with some small black frills. The corset covers most of the white dress' stomach with more crimson lace, X's, golden buttons, red frills, white frills, and two more smaller red bows on the corners of her hip area. The rest of the corset continues on into a large layered skirt with a big red bow in the middle. There are more gold buttons and red X lacing across the first layer of the black skirt with large white frills patterned with crosses on every other frill. Under that layer is another shorter black layer with red trimming followed by more white frills. Two large red belts studded with silver bolts come from two sides of the corset. In the middle of the belts are two large silver crosses that connect together around the back of the skirt by a chain. Ending off the belts are two large heart shaped cuts of metal. She wears tight black sleeves with white frills on both ends separated by red lacing. Additionally, the red lace runs down the arms of them and are accompanied by two more red lace X's and gold buttons on all ends. She wears thigh high red and black stripped stockings and like Ame, sports Converse brand shoes, though her's are boots that run up to her calves and have large white bows made from her shoelaces in the middle. When using Vampiric powers she sprouts two black wings with red webbing. Personality Hanako is a very timid and generally shy girl. Oftentimes she is viewed as modest because she is known to turn down or disbelieve the constant amount of compliments given to her. Though she is very aware of her beauty, she strays from leading others on and taking advantage of those who put her on a pedestal. Hanako has a strong obsession with the idea of innocence over sexiness and desires to look "the cutest possible." This thinking started young when she decided that she would one day want to become a model and so she sought out becoming a Gothic Lolita with the help of Aya's designs. Hanako adores both cute and scary things, and it shows in her stylistic choice of clothing, decorating, and her personal possessions. Because of her obsession with the idea of innocence, Hanako rarely acts flirtatious but rather playful and curious. While not particularly enjoying fighting, Hanako has shown time and time again that she will do whatever it takes to battle for a cause she's passionate about, however, she does not like the pressure put on her from her past life. In her free time Hanako enjoys the arts; poems, writing, singing, role playing, and paper folding. She especially loves sharing these moments with those she really cares for. She also enjoys the lax and quiet pleasantries of the world; whether it be the beauty of flowers, the soothing rain, or simply sleeping comfortably in the nude. Growing up Hanako has always been generally confused about her sexuality; falling for Aya at an early age always made her feel anxious or judged, dismissing the idea and instead trying to pursue love with men alone. Eventually though, Hanako is assured that her attraction toward women is nothing to be ashamed of as supported by Ame. Given that Hanako is a loyal girl and gives her all to those who will likewise deliver the same, it sometimes results in abusive manipulation from others who take advantage of her niceness. Even though Hanako realizes her beauty she still harshly compares herself to Aya in secret, believing that her childhood friend is a much stronger and more talented adversary; posing her in competition of stealing Ame's heart, if not her own. Hanako seems to have a knack for nursing others; appearing almost motherly in the way she treats her close friends, however, it is noted that Hanako may also have a dark side to her otherwise perfect persona. Most notably is Hanako's obsession with blood; she seems to intake about a quarter percent more than the average Vampire, making her desire to drink blood frequent even driving her to nearly cause harm to her Blood Mate at times if not quenched. It is also revealed by Hanako's "inner self" in her Dreamscape that she is secretly perverted in nature, lusting at the idea of both being treated dominantly by her partner as well as being dominate towards them, even going as far as to calling herself "nymph-like" in personal company. The real Hanako is extremely embarrassed of herself for feeling this way at times and eagerly stresses that they were private thoughts only meant to be shared with the man or woman she would wish to spend her life with...These personal feelings urge Hanako to seek deep attention from close affiliates to confirm that they still love her, being that Hanako's biggest fear is feeling and being alone. Hanako is also in love with soft things, from pillows, to stuffed animals, to human skin. She even prefers softer skin in Blood Mates so that she can drink blood easier. The final defining trait of Hanako is her curiosity and drive to keep learning new things whether it be from the people she meets to the wonders of the worlds she resides between. Trivia * Hanako's real first name is Aiel. However her mother had called her more so by her middle name because it reminded Hanako of how much she loved the Black Sakura Tree 'and the flowers that surrounded it. * The idea of having Hanako's full name say "Hana" twice comes from the Fooly Cooly character; Haruko Haruhara, which says "Haru" twice. This was thought to sound catchy and was implemented into the name '''Hana'ko Tsuki'''hana. * The name Aiel comes from a mixture of the Japanese word "ai" (love) and the Hebrew word "el" (God). Therefore Hanako's first name means "God's Love" or "God of Love." Similar wordplay is used in the Bible for names of the archangels such as Raphael, Uriel, Azrael etc. * Hanako is one of the few characters in the series that is based off of a real person. The identity of that person is unknown to the public for safety reasons. * Hanako's first design had shorter blonde hair and purple eyes, she also was not a Vampire or related to Nami at all. It is revealed in the story that Hanako had purple eyes before her Vampiric puberty. This is likely a testament to her past design. Most of the elements of this design can be seen recycled for use in Oblivia II as the 13th Nightmare's female form; Asmodai. * Additionally, Hanako wore Nami's current design first before Nami did but it was later given to Nami after changing Hanako's aesthetic to a more gothic lolita look. Her mother's cross was also replaced by a golden pentagram necklace. * Ame, Hanako, and Aya all have names that start with A. This of course is only realized when Hanako's first name; Aiel, is put into play. They also share this similarity with Aria; Hanako's Earthbound, and most of the Kurai family, including Asuka, Akane, Amai, and later on EchO (Angelo). * Ame, Hanako, and Aya are also all born on the same day at the same exact time; April 9th. They share this birthday with series creator; Anima, who created the three on their own birthday in 2009: April 9th. By extension of Hanako, Aria is also born on the same day. * The four above mentioned characters also share the same rare blood type: AB -. * Hanako's final design was inspired by merging the looks of C.C from Code Geass, Haku Yowane; a Derivative from the Vocaloid synthesizer series, and Lady Gaga as seen in her music video; Poker Face. Her personality was amalgamated partially from Inori Yuzuriha of both Guilty Crown and EGOIST and her style is fabricated heavily from gothic lolita and other gothic fashions. * Hanako's plush rabbit; Hope-Kun, was also inspired by C.C's plush doll; Cheese-Kun, who is the official mascot of the Japanese Pizza Hut food chain. * Hanako's first kiss on the lips was Aya. * Aria's last name; "Aiko", comes from the merging of Hanako's first and middle names. (Ai'el + Hana'ko = Aiko) * Hanako's white hair and red eyes are a reference to the albino rabbit and are meant to mirror the image of Aya being a black rabbit. * Additionally, Hanako and Aya being Vampire and Bunny best friends respectively is a homage to the 1979 book series published by James Howe; Bunnicula. Aya's son; Iesu, is even called Bunnicula by Alice due to his DNA containing both traces of the Vampire gene and the Bunnoid gene. Bunnicula's own personality of having strange feeding habits but being generally harmless directly mirrors Hanako's strife to suck blood often but apologize innocently for her eagerness. * Hanako is the one who introduced EchO and FRieND to Daft Punk and Clementine to Caravan Palace when they were children, so it is possible that she influenced their future love for music of their genres greatly. * Hanako's saber wing move; Sepphora Blade, is named after the wife of Moses in the Book of Exodus. In Greek translations she is sometimes called Sepphora. The name may also be a clever reference to the Sephora cosmetics company, a nod to Hanako's model physique and aesthetic. * Hanako's Ars Arms; Nazareth, is named after Nazareth: the hometown of Virgin Mary. * Hanako's Oblivia I Ars Armor; Hail Mary, is named after the famous Hail Mary prayer, or Ave Maria. * Hanako's Oblivia III Ars Armor; Kaguya-Hime, is named after The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. The story stars a small girl named Kaguya who is a princess from the moon. Hanako's hair and name are often described with either the color or beauty of the moon and Hanako is often picked on for her short height. * Hanako's favorite anime is Guilty Crown. * Hanako's favorite band is CHVRCHΞS. Gallery IMG 3764.JPG|Hanako as she appears in her Default outfit: Alucard's Maiden holding the Nazareth. 0528172351 Burst03.jpg|Hanako wearing her Nisagami High Uniform design beside Amai, Nami, and Aya. Purity Pistil.JPG|Hanako in her Checkmate design. Soft Shock.JPG|Hanako with Aya in her Blooming Rose Design. Heart Crossed.jpg|Hanako in her Heart Crossed design with Nazareth. IMG 5795.PNG|Hanako in her Daughter of the Moon Design. Summer s yearly return iv by animangaemo-dbdoyua.jpg|Hanako in her Swimwear design. IMG 3541.JPG|Hanako in her Kawaii Cafe BunnyGirl design with Aya. Losing You.png|Hanako in her Winter Blood Design with Nazareth. Nightbloom.jpg|Hanako on Eden with Anima wearing her Winter Blood design. only_in_your_name_ii__hanako_tsukihana_dakimakura__by_animangaemo_ddahp9d-pre.png|Promotional Hanako Dakimakura in her Church Pyre design holding Hope-Kun. Look we can meme too by animangaemo-daxo09e.jpg|Hanako promoting a Virgin Killer Sweater with Aria. Mistletoe Muse.JPG|Hanako in her Mistletoe Muse outfit. These Are a Few of My Favorite Things.jpg|Hanako in her Candy Cane Dame design with Orchid. Happy Halloween 2019 - Bloodlust.png|Hanako in her Queen Countess Carmilla Design. IMG 1655.JPG|Hanako in her Queen Countess Carmilla design with Aya. Shibuya yume by animangaemo-d98dslq.jpg|Hanako in her Shibuya Yume design with Ame. IMG 1926.JPG|Hanako in her Lazy Days design with Ame and her hair down. Tteoe young vers keep you on my side by animangaemo-dan7j05.jpg|Age 12 Hanako in her Daughter of the Moon design with age 12 Aya. Let's Go Anywhere!.jpg|Hanako as she appears in Oblivia II disguised as Cheshire wearing Cheshire's default outfit: Feline Fatale. Tales of the destinies by animangaemo-da7itf5.jpg|Hanako in her Oblivia III Kaguya-Hime Ars Armor holding Nazareth. IMG_2960.JPG|Hanako in her Thorn to Black design. C o n t r o l thank you for 700 watchers by animangaemo-dbie322.jpg|Hanako in her Rowena's Garb design on a throne. I r o n y by animangaemo-daahfgk.jpg|Hanako in her Pastel Goth design. Cafe Cutie.JPG|Hanako in her Cropped Sweater design, drinking at the Kawaii Cafe. P a p e r f o l d e r by animangaemo-d9vd12j.jpg|Hanako in her Paperfolder design with Hope-Kun and Chapii-Chan. never_alone___oblivia_10th_anniversary_by_animangaemo_dd46tuq-pre.jpg|Hanako in the 10th Oblivia Anniversary promotional poster with her family. Navigation